This invention relates generally to a pump sprayer having a hinged trigger lever intended to be squeezed upon application of a substantially horizontal finger force applied thereto for reciprocating a pump piston to dispense product from a container to which the dispenser is connected. More particularly, a locking element is applied to the trigger for immobilizing it against actuation to render the dispenser tamper proof in an inoperative lock position of the sprayer. The locking element is removable for unlocking the sprayer to an operative position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,644 and 4,441,633 disclose a locking device for a child resistant trigger pump. The device is snap fitted to a container closure on the body, and an arm on the device is disposed in alignment with the trigger for locking the pump by preventing trigger actuation. Rotation of the locking device about its central axis moves its arm out of alignment with the trigger and places the sprayer in an unlocked position to permit trigger actuation.
Rotation of the device into the locked position renders the pump sprayer child resistant, but not tamper evident in that rotation of the device into locked and unlocked positions is incapable of evidencing tampering with the sprayer especially while shelved or displayed at the point of sale of the product.
And trigger sprayers without a tamperproof device can be actuated while shelved or stored spraying liquid on a passerby or on the floor, thereby creating a hazardous condition.